This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This multicenter Academy for Medical Development and Collaboration-funded study will extend findings of an earlier feasibility study demonstrating that a school-based intervention consisting of health education and guided intensive physical activity can reduce surrogate markers of metabolic syndrome and cardiovascular risk among adolescents.